


Primer día de escuela

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Después de múltiples viajes surcando la Galaxia, es tiempo de que el hijo del matrimonio Quill-Stark, empiece a tener una vida más normal, dentro de esto, ir a la escuela.#Estrellasdehierro





	Primer día de escuela

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un pequeño one-shot, creado para el evento #EstrellasdeHierro de la página de facebook All Tony para el alma, espero lo disfruten.

****

 

 

                                                               

 

Harley se sentía algo nervioso, no podía negarlo, normalmente era un niño muy seguro de si mismo, aventurero, incluso con un hiriente ingenio agudo, que su tía Pepper, seguido reprobaba, aunque era fácil de comprender, si se tomaba en cuenta que uno de tus padres, era el más que excéntrico millonario, genio, ex playboy, y filántropo, Tony Stark, mundialmente y “espacialmente” conocido como Iron Man, y el otro era el afamado forajido, ex devastador, príncipe de Spartax, Peter Quill, también conocido como Star Lord.

El problema, es que tenía casi 10 años, y era la primera vez que asistiría a una escuela normal, con chicos terrestres de su edad. Había nacido en la tierra, pero a los 4, sus padres, debido a problemas en la galaxia, habían viajado por los siguientes 5 años, combatiendo distintos peligros en las estrellas, y él los había acompañado. Pues ambos se negaron rotundamente a alejarse de su pequeño cachorro rubio. Tenían un par de meses que habían vuelto, y aunque barajaron la posibilidad de seguir educándolo en casa, al final ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, en que sería mejor si Harley convivía con más niños, y un poco menos, con super hombres y forajidos espaciales.

Su pequeño Harley, era una Alfa fuerte, con los instintos Quill, y la inteligencia Stark. Pero necesitaba tener algo de normalidad.

El niño, por otro lado, no estaba tan de acuerdo, por más que sus padres asegurarán que estaría en una escuela de chicos super dotados, y que estaría con otros hijos de estrellas, políticos, y acostumbrados a cosas distintas, seguía pensando que lo verían como el chico raro.

—Sé lo que te preocupa, Harley—La voz de su hermosa tía Pepper, una Beta, que poseía la mezcla perfecta entre suavidad y fuerza, siempre lograba captar su atención—Pero yo misma hable con la supervisora de educación. Y ella me aseguró que le habían avisado a tu maestra y a tus compañeros, quien eras, que todo estaría bien, serás libre de hablar de todo lo que quieras.

—¿No creerán que soy un mentiroso? —Preguntó con un pequeño gesto, que a Pepper le recordaba mucho al Alfa Peter Quill. Qué de un día a otro, había logrado atrapar a Tony Stark, aunque este fuera un Omega, que podía comandar Alfas.

—No, por supuesto que no—La rubia le acomodó los rizos  tras la oreja—No hagas pucheros, no pasara eso de nuevo—Cuando Harley tuvo 7, Tony y Quill estuvieron en la tierra por una semana, el niño quiso salir a un parque a jugar, pero al hablar con los niños, unos bravucones lo habían molestado, cuando les contaba a otros niños sobre un planeta de agua que había visitado.  —Todo estará bien.

—Ya llegamos chicos—Anunció Happy, bajando del auto, abriéndoles la puerta.

Pepper fue la primera en descender, seguido del pequeño rubio con su mochila. Muchos niños igual eran dejados por sus padres, o llegaban solos y en los camiones clásicos amarillos.

—Será divertido—Le aseguró Pepper.

—Quisiera que mis padres hubieran venido.

—Sabes que les encantaría Harley, pero han tenido problemas con ese satélite, y no van a llegar hasta más tarde, pero prometieron venir por ti. Así que ánimo. —Le pellizco una mejilla suavemente.

—Tú puedes chico, tienes genes Stark—Le aseguró Happy—Y eres mitad alíen o algo así, te será sencillo.

El pequeño Alfa asintió, dibujando luego una sonrisa en su rostro—Gracias tía Pepper, gracias tío Happy. Los veré por la tarde—Se despidió, avanzando posteriormente  hacía el edificio escolar.

 

—No lo sé Happy, creo aún que debería ir y hablar con la directora o la maestra.

—El niño tiene que hacerlo sólo Pepper—Le puso una mano en el hombro—Estará bien.

La mujer suspiró y asintió, sabía que el pequeño podría con ello, además ahora se tenía que preocupar por un par de niños más inmaduros; sus padres.

Potts hizo por abordar el lujoso auto, quedándose quieta, contemplando por un momento la escuela.

—¿Estás seguro que está es la… escuela, Happy?

—Es la dirección que me mandaste—Contestó.

Los ojos de la eficiente mujer se entrecerraron, pensando que probablemente la sobre protección que sentía hacía el pequeño Harley, le estaba jugando una trampa, y terminó de subir al vehículo.

 

Harley miraba hacía a todos lados, no sabía cómo sería una escuela de niños super dotados, pero aquella parecía una escuela más bien normal, de las que pasaban en las películas. Aunque no podía opinar nada al respecto, nunca había estado en una. Buscó algún adulto, a quien pudiera preguntarle por su salón.

Consiguió hablar con una maestra, que amablemente le guió hasta la zona de las secretarias y ayudantes sociales.

—Tú debes ser… el chico nuevo, ¿Harley, verdad? —Preguntó una señora de curvas gruesas, pero sonrisa amable, y lentes enormes.

—Sí, señora, soy yo.

—Bien, bien… vamos, te llevaré a tú salón, las clases ya comenzaron, pero estoy seguro qué te adaptarás rápido, pese a tú… ya sabes, historia. Imagino que debe ser complicado para ti.

—Un poco—Asintió Harley, dejándose guiar por la mujer a través de los pasillos. —Todo es distinto, pero al menos los cambios de temperatura, y el entorno, es algo a lo que ya me adapté.

—Imagino que así debe ser, Harley, pero es parte de entender que los actos tienes consecuencias.

—¿Qué dijo? —Preguntó el niño, sin comprender sus últimas palabras.

—Ya llegamos, la maestra ya está enterada de lo que pasó. Estará muy al pendiente tuyo.

—Si, gracias, pero ¿Qué dijo hace rato? Eso sonó raro, y no creo que…

—Maestra Elena—La mujer pareció no prestarle atención, y lo hizo entrar al salón, empujándole un poco, por la peculiar mochila, que había sido un regalo de Kraglin, la mano derecha de Yondu.

—Buenos días, tú debes ser Harley. —Dijo la maestra, con un tono algo duro.

—Buenos días—Sonrió este, ante la mujer frente a él, sin intimidarse por la mirada que le dedicó. —Sí, soy yo…

—Pasa entonces, te asigné un lugar aquí en la primera fila. Quiero que sepas que te estaré vigilando—Pronunció casi como amenaza. El pequeño Harley abrió la boca en un gesto marca Stark, pensando que había algo raro en todo aquello. En definitiva no sabía cómo debían ser las maestras, pero eso no le gustaba.

—Gracias—Fue lo único que dijo, en un tono algo despectivo, que sólo causó que la mujer enarcará ambas cejas y después bufara cómo quitándole importancia.

 

El chico Quill tomó su lugar, sentándose, para sacar su cuaderno de anotaciones, hubiera preferido escribir en alguno de los dispositivos regalo y diseños de su papi Tony, pero este le aseguró que aunque amaba la tecnología a veces era bueno empezar por lo convencional.

La maestra comenzó con lo que era la clase de inglés* en dónde estarían hablando de la forma de hilar un relato largo, y sus partes. Si le preguntaban aquello le parecía demasiado sencillo, quizá en exceso, y eso que en realidad su fuerte eran las ciencias cómo las matemáticas y la física.

La profesora les dio un tiempo determinado para realizar un relato, tendrían que contar una anécdota que considerarán interesante, dividiéndole en inicio, nudo y desenlace. Le fue complicado decidir cuál historia contar. Le emocionaban muchas cosas de sus viajes, pero al final pensó en una, que sólo le incluía a él, pues sus padres le habían advertido, de no alardear al respecto sobre quienes eran ellos. Podía mencionarlo claro, pero no presumirlo. Harley lo comprendía.

Cuando la mayoría de las manos estuvieron alzadas, la maestra fue escogiendo a varios de los chicos, para pasar al frente y leer su historia, en la que tenían que señalar los puntos que se les habían pedido. Harley no sabía si desear que le pasarán a él… pero sucedió.

—Harley, ¿Por qué no pasas al frente? —Le preguntó la profesora—quizá así tus compañeros te puedan conocer un poco más—El pequeño rubio, hasta ese momento paseó su vista por el salón, sintiendo miradas raras en él. Eso era lo que no quería. Pasó al frente, arrugando un poco el papel del cuaderno entre sus manos.

—Inicio, Nébula, la hija de Thanos, escapó de la prisión dónde la habían encerrado, por lo que mis padres tuvieron que viajar hasta el sector Norte de la Galaxia, y me dejaron de paso en el planeta Sebat, es un lugar muy cool, lleno de tecnología avanzada, y habitada por los Mondoshawan—Narraba con su vista puesta en la hoja, y una pequeña sonrisa—el rey accedió a cuidarme, y me dejaron en el templo mayor de sus sacerdotisas—se relamió los labios—una de ellas prometió darme un paseo por la ciudad principal, visitamos muchas construcciones increíbles, su forma de transportarse es por elevadores multidireccionales—levantó la vista sólo un poco—cómo los que salen en la película de Willy Wonka—Explicó, bajando rápidamente de nuevo al papel, al notar miradas de burla en sus compañeros. —Nudo, en cierto momento unas….

—¿No oíste mis instrucciones Harley? —Preguntó la maestra, haciendo que este volteara a verla.

—El nudo de verdad es lo que sigue, porque…—Intentó explicar.

—Dije una historia real, algo que te haya pasado a ti, no un cuento de fantasía.

—Pero… es verdad—Intentó decir.

—¿Viajas seguido a otros planetas, entonces? —Interrogó la maestra.

—Sí…—Respondió con cierta duda—…tiene muy poco que llegue a la tierra en realidad.

—Entonces eres un alienígena—Le acusó una niña castaña, causando que todos en el salón rieran.

—Soy parte Spartaxiano. No nos consideramos alienígenas pero…

—Harley, sabemos quién eres, las mentiras no te van a funcionar aquí—Le advirtió la mujer.

—Pero…

—Siéntate Harley

—Sí tan sólo me deja explicarle….

—Siéntate ahora, o estarás castigado, y tendremos que llamar a tus padres.

El rubio suspiró, y asintió, volviendo a su lugar. No quería aquello, quería que Tony y Peter estuvieran orgullosos de él, que supieran que se podía desenvolver sólo, al menos en la escuela. Sus padres eran los héroes más increíbles del universo entero, no podía defraudarlos.

 

\---…---

 

Tony arrojó su playera algo sucia e incluso un poco quemada, al cesto de la ropa que tenía en su habitación, sintiendo casi al instante, las manos de su esposo en su cintura, y su boca en su cuello.

—Stardust, luces tan sexy siempre después de la batalla.

—Y después de una ducha, y después de salir del taller, y después de una junta, de ir a una misión, de despertar, antes de ir a dormir, de estudiar con Harley… tú tomas cualquier  pretexto para ponerme las manos encima—Le acusó, girándose en sus brazos para mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Puedes culparme? —Se inclinó hasta pegar sus frentes—Eres irresistible. Tú olor siempre me vuelve loco.

—Eres un Alfa enfermo que siempre está en celo—Señaló acercando su boca a la del rubio, mordisqueándole el labio inferior—Pero tienes razón… soy irresistible—Le lamió la parte que había mordido, siendo entonces levantado por las piernas, para  ser callado por un beso intenso y apasionado.

A Stark le volvía loco eso de Quill, era deliciosamente salvaje en la cama, básicamente insaciable… justo cómo él.

—Aunque sé que también lo soy para ti—Le dijo Peter, besando sus hombros, poniéndolo luego boca abajo, para poder besar la espalda desnuda, y restregar su miembro que se empezaba a poner rígido, contra los perfectos glúteos.

—¿Te crees irresistible? Viajamos por el universo, vi a muchos más sexys que tú… Star Lord… —Acusó, recibiendo una nalgada potente como castigo, que aun llevando el pantalón, sabía que esta le dejaría la marca de su mano en su piel.

—Te demostraré porque también soy el mayor seductor de la galaxia—Le dijo al oído, apretando las manos en las morenas caderas.

—Da lo mejor que tengas… Star Lord—Le desafió, recibiendo una mordida en la base del cuello en compensación, sintiendo los colmillos de su pareja, enterrarse, con una sensual y ligera fuerza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta ir por Harley?

—3 horas… —Respondió Tony, abriéndose el mismo el pantalón, para que fuera fácil sacarlo.

—Será suficiente…—Los labios de Peter se deslizaron hasta besar el centro de la espalda del genio.

—Sabes que nunca lo es—Le contestó, antes de comenzar a gemir, cuando la boca experta descendió aún más por su anatomía.

\--….--

 

La hora del receso llegó y Harley salió del salón de clases, ya estando seguro que había un error en todo aquello. No quería parecer presumido, pero sus compañeros de ninguna manera parecían super dotados, y en los alrededores, tampoco veía ninguna de las cosas de las que el Peter, el ahijado de su padre, le había hablado.

No tenía ni siquiera ganas de comer el almuerzo que su tío Clint había preparado para él.

Se sentó en una de las bancas solitarias bajo un enorme árbol, pensando si debía o no llamar a Pepper, para preguntarle sobre sus dudas. Sacó el celular, contemplando la pantalla, estando por decidirse a llamarle, pero un fuerte empujón que lo hizo irse para atrás, y toparse contra el tronco del árbol, fue más rápido.

—¿No tienes reflejos super poderosos, niño alíen? —Frente a él, vio un grupito de dos chicos, uno afroamericano, y uno muy rubio,  y una chica de coletas castañas, la última era quien lo había empujado y preguntado aquello, y quien le había llamado alíen en el salón.

—Tengo resistencia a varias cosas, pero mis reflejos son normales—Contestó, levantándose despacio, metiéndose el celular en el bolsillo. —bueno, relativamente en realidad es posible que desarrolle algunos superiores al humano promedio al pasar a la pubertad. Mi tío Bruce sigue intrigado por mi ADN.

—¿ADN? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Alguna cosa alienígena? —Preguntó otro de los niños que se pararon  cerca de él y que eran parte de la clase.

—No, son las siglas del ácido desoxirribonucleico, que se encuentra en…

—¿Desoxirribo… que? —Espetó la niña. —Eres un mentiroso, y un extraño. ¿Por eso también casi te encierran en la cárcel, por mentiroso y por raro?

El rubio no comprendía aquello, es decir. Si había estado en varias cárceles, pero nunca como prisionero, una vez a él y a su padre los persiguieron los Nova Corp, pero eso era algo distinto.

—Yo nunca he estado por entrar a una cárcel—Negó, y recibió un nuevo empujón.

—¡Eres un mentiroso!

—Sí, lo eres—Le secundaron los dos niños.

—Sabemos lo que hiciste, pero nosotros somos los más rudos aquí—Le aseguró el niño afroamericano.

—Ustedes sólo son grandes bobos y débiles—acusó Harley— Y no peleo con bobos débiles, sería como Thanos peleando contra una hormiga, le diré a la maestra que me están molestando. —Pronunció queriendo tomar la bolsa donde llevaba su almuerzo, pero entonces el niño rubio se la quitó arrojándola al suelo.

 

\---….---

Tony gemía alto, probablemente todos los que estuvieran a varios metros eran más que conscientes de lo que ocurría en esa habitación. Pese a que el ex playboy había colocado filtros, para que el aroma de él y su Alfa no se propagara, y tener algo más de “privacidad”. Cualquier intento de aquello, se veía frustrado, por los sonidos que abandonaban su garganta.

—Peter… ah… ¡Oh, si! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Lo quiero más fuerte! —Rogaba, arrugando las sabanas entre sus dedos, sintiendo su miembro rosarse contra la almohada puesta bajo su abdomen, la saliva se deslizaba de la orilla de su boca, mientras se volvía loco escuchando el sonido que hacía el miembro de su pareja al salir y entrar de su apretada cavidad.

Quill disfrutaba maravillado, cómo cada vez que lo hacía, cómo los deliciosos glúteos que su esposo poseía, se devoraban su miembro, y lo succionaban hacía su interior, dándole la más grandiosa de las sensaciones. Ambos estaban perdidos en aquello, el ambiente era denso, cargado de sexo y sudor. El perfecto acto de un macho Alfa y su sensual Omega “apareándose”

Sin embargo, esto fue interrumpido, por la voz de VIERNES.

_—Señor… tiene una llamada._

—¿Qué hemos… hablado de…ah.. ah… interrumpirme en estas situaciones? —Cuestionó Tony, con la voz entrecortada, pues Peter no había dejado de acariciarle, ni de embestirle.

— _Es uno de los números que tiene permitido… interrumpirle, señor—_ le recordó la IA.

Tony suspiró.

—Déjame escuchar.

**_—¿Señor Quill?_ **

—Quill-Stark—Corrigió, recibiendo un bufido, y una nueva embestida con fuerza, que le hizo hundir la cara en la almohada para acallar el profundo sollozo que quiso escapar de sus labios. —Él habla…¿Quién es usted?

**_—Soy Dalila Brown, secretaria de educación básica especial del estado._ **

—¿En que puedo… ayu… ayu…ayudarla, señorita…Brown?

**_—¿Está bien, señor?_ **

—Sí, pero… ah… por favor…—golpearía a Peter por seguir moviéndose así durante esa llamada—¿En que puedo… ayudarla?

**_—Es sobre Harley, señor._ **

Al escuchar aquello, Quill se detuvo, saliendo incluso de su esposo, poniéndose de pie, para estar atento de lo que la mujer tenía que decirles acerca de su hijo.

 

\---….----

Había un grupo de chicos en círculo, gritando a coro “!Pelea! ¡Pelea!”, Harley peleaba con los tres niños que le habían molestado. No era una pelea justa por supuesto, pero el benjamín Quill-Stark, sabía moverse con cierta habilidad, y de igual manera tenía un conocimiento de cómo detener los golpes, más tratándose de agresiones tan torpes, como la de esos chicos.

Sentía una pequeña molestia en su boca, y el sabor metálico de la sangre, del primer golpe que la niña le había dado. Lo cual sólo lo enojaba más, y lo impulsaba a lanzarse sobre ellos, para pegarles de verdad. Tan concentrado estaba en terminar sobre uno de los chicos, mientras el otro le jalaba intentando darle patadas al mismo tiempo, que ni siquiera se percató cuando los gritos pararon y todo se convirtió en un silencio increíble de asombro, causando que inclusive, los chicos dejarán de defenderse.

Con su respiración agitada, levantó el par de ojos color aqua, tan parecidos a los del ex devastador, notando que todos miraban en una sola dirección, y al voltearse pudo ver a sus padres, bajando lentamente hacía el césped del patio. Tony llevaba la armadura, y Quill sus botas y casco.

Pudiendo ver sus rostros cuando se quitaron las máscaras… y ambos estaban enojados.

Las maestras llegaron corriendo al patio, ordenando a los niños que se dispersaran.

—Ve y recoge tus cosas—Le ordenó Peter a su hijo, con un tono serio.

Quería explicarles que él no comenzó la pelea, que si podía estar en la escuela, que sólo necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse. Pero los ojos del par de héroes, le dijeron que no le permitirían decir nada en esos momentos. Fue al salón, y recogió su mochila, viendo desde la puerta de salida, cómo sus dos padres hablaban con la directora del colegio, esta parecía muy apenada y no paraba de disculparse con ellos.

Caminó hasta al lado de su padre.

—¿Ya no iré a la escuela? —Preguntó tímidamente, una vez la mujer se hubo ido.

—Claro que si irás, pequeña estrellita—Peter le revolvió el cabello.

—Sólo que no a está—Declaró Tony, colocándole el cinturón que lo adhería a la parte de atrás de su armadura. —Pero por ahora vamos a casa.

—Te explicaremos todo allá, Harley—Le prometió Quill, colocándole un casco, para que el aire no le molestara, antes que la familia se elevara a varios pies de altura, volando esta vez a una velocidad mucha más lenta.

 

Había habido un pequeño problema, la asistente de la secretaria de educación, se había equivocado al mandar las direcciones de las escuelas. Pues al parecer, había dos niños que serían trasferidos ese día. Harley Quill-Stark, el pequeño niño prodigio, hijo del famoso matrimonio, y Harley Qualley, un pequeño niño Alfa rebelde, que había estado a punto de entrar a la correccional para menores, por ocasionar un incendio que casi mata a dos de sus vecinas pequeñas, además de mostrar un patrón de agresividad y violencia. El primero iría a la escuela para niños genios más prestigiosa del país, el segundo a una escuela cerca de casa de sus padres, que contaba con un salón exclusivo para niños con problemas. Pero… habían terminado intercambiados de lugar.

La confusión no eximió la charla, que los dos “super padres” tuvieron con su cachorro, acerca de las riñas escolares. Aunque el Alfa alentaba un poco el que su pequeño haya sabido defenderse, sacando suspiros de molestia de Tony, que no manifestó del todo en voz alta, pues le agradaba saber, que su pequeño sabía cuidarse. Los bravucones, habían sido algo pesado para los dos padres, y no querían que su hijo sufriera de lo mismo.

\---…----

 

Al día siguiente, la sonrisa de Harley rumbo a la escuela, era mucho más amplia, iba en una de las lujosas camionetas de sus padres, al frente, Quill manejaba, y Tony revisaba su celular, diciéndole a su esposo, la lista de deberes que tendrían para ese día, mientras ambos miraban por el retrovisor a su pequeño hijo.

La nueva escuela les recibió, con sus modernas instalaciones, ambos héroes descendieron del vehículo, seguidos de su hijo, que saltó entusiasta, viendo cómo varios chicos entraban con grandes maquetas, llevando pedazos de proyectos en las manos, cómo jugaban en el patio con Drones, o leían sentados junto a los árboles, una sonrisa se dibujó en los delgados labios, y casi quiso correr, aquello lucía mejor de lo que había esperado.

—Esta si es la correcta—Pronunció Tony, colocando una mano en el hombro de su primogénito.

—¿Entusiasmado, pequeña estrella? —Le preguntó Quill, arrodillándose a su altura.

—¡Mucho!—Contestó ya más tranquilo, la experiencia del día anterior había sido mala, pero ahora con sus padres allí, y siendo la escuela correcta, todo se sentía mejor.

—Ve impresiónalos entonces—Animó Tony—demuéstrales lo que un Stark puede hacer.

—Un Quill—Corrió Peter, enderezándose, para tomar la cintura de su esposo—Un Quill-Stark. Y pórtate bien.

—Lo intentaré—Contestó Harley con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros—¡Los quiero! ¡Ya está sonando la campana! ¡Tengo que ir! —Empezó a avanzar rápido de espaldas, despidiéndose con un último gesto de sus manos, perdiéndose luego dentro del edificio escolar.

—Está creciendo muy rápido—Comentó Peter en un suspiro. —Voy a extrañar que sea nuestra estrellita.

—Seeh… por suerte viene otro en camino—Dijo Tony, poniéndose sus lentes deshaciéndose del agarre de su pareja, quien se quedó atónito por la declaración.

—¡Tony! ¡Tony! Espera, ¿Qué… que dijiste? —Le preguntaba, siguiéndolo al auto—¿Es una broma? ¿verdad? ¿Estás jugando conmigo? —Seguía preguntando, intentando obtener una confirmación, que no llegaría hasta varias horas después, cuando entre gemidos, Star Lord, consiguió sacarle la verdad sobre su futuro hijo, a Iron Man.

Otra estrellita de hierro al firmamento.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
